As the operating voltages for CMOS transistor circuits have decreased, variations in the threshold voltages for the transistors have become more significant. Although low operating voltages offer the potential for reduced power consumption and higher operating speeds, threshold voltage variations due to process and environmental variables often prevent optimum efficiency and performance from being achieved. Body-biasing is a prior art mechanism for compensating for threshold voltage variations, and functions by modifying the body bias potential of the transistor, allowing the threshold voltage of the transistor to be adjusted electrically. It is important that the design synthesis tools used to design the body biasing circuit components interoperate properly and allow efficient automated design synthesis checks of the circuit components to isolate flaws, optimize performance, and the like prior to design finalization and fabrication.